1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an illuminating lamp for an aquarium, and especially to an adjustable illuminating lamp for an aquarium of which the length can be adjusted to be adapted for aquariums of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional illuminating lamp for an aquarium generally is composed of a main body of a lamp shade in combining with a water-proof panel, the main body of the lamp shade is fixedly installed on its end with an electric member such as a set of transformer. On the end having the electric member such as the set of transformer, a connecting rod is extended outwards, and a clamping means is provided on the end of the connecting rod, the clamping means is used to clamp on the aquarium in order that a lamp pipe in the lamp shade emits light to illuminate a water surface.
Such a clamping means provided on one end is subjected to the gravity force of the entire lamp set of which the lamp shade is pended, after a period of time; it has a defect of being subjected to loosening and dropping. Particularly, when in installing on the aquarium, the clamping means provided on one end is very inconvenient for mounting because of its unbalanced designing.